


as i celebrate alone, you walk by the door

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues, i never listened to the japanese dub, i stopped five minutes afterwards because of how cringy the voices are, well i did try but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Nagito thought he was going to celebrate his birthday alone, until Chiaki walks in front of the door.





	as i celebrate alone, you walk by the door

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this four days ago. lol

Nagito couldn't sleep last night. Tomorrow is his birthday. No one cares about his birthday. Hinata didn't care about it when they were still a couple. So why should he care? It's because that's when he was born. Trash like him was born into the world.  
  
He opens his eyes, yet again. It's already morning. He must've slept, even after his many thoughts last night. Nagito smiles.  
  
"I still hope someone would come", he says to himself. "I have a slice of cake in the fridge."  
  
The cake mentioned was, well, rotten already.  
  
 _The cake is as rotten as me,_ Nagito thinks, as he takes the plate with the cake and a fork. _My luck will save me from food poisoning._  
  
Nagito takes a part of the slice with his fork. Before he can bring it to his mouth, however, the doorbell rings. Nagito drops the fork, clearly confused. Is someone really going to celebrate his birthday with him? That can't be. Who would like celebrating with someone like him in the first place?  
  
Nagito puts the plate and fork on the coffee table, promising to eat them later, and walks to the door. He opens it, to see a pink-haired girl sleeping on his doorstep.  
  
"Nanami-san", Nagito says. "You're sleeping in front of my doorstep."  
  
With a snort, Nanami wakes up, wiping saliva off her face. She slowly stands up, and yawns.  
  
"Good morning, Komaeda-kun", she says softly. "Happy birthday."  
  
"Are you here to celebrate my birthday, Nanami-san?" Nagito isn't really hoping she was there to celebrate his birthday. He just wants to ask why she's at his house.  
  
"Oh, yeah", Nanami replies. "I want to celebrate your birthday with you. To help you feel that you're not alone."  
  
"Oh, Nanami-san", Nagito says, patting Nanami on the head. "It's alright. I can celebrate my birthday on my own."  
  
Nanami puffs her cheeks. She looks absolutely cute when she does that.  
  
"No way, Komaeda-kun", Nanami says. "You need some company once in your life. You haven't been hanging out with us after Hinata-kun dumped you a year ago."  
  
"I just needed some time alone." Nagito knows it's a half-assed excuse, but after the many blunt words Hinata had said to him, he decided he didn't want to see him.  
  
"For a whole year?", Nanami opens her backpack, and takes out a box. Well, two boxes. "Komaeda-kun, you're avoiding us for a whole year."  
  
Nagito can hear how stern she is, despite how small and soft she is. She's a nice person, but sometimes, people snap. Just like he did those years ago.  
  
"No, I just don't want to see Hinata-kun", Nagito sighs, then looks at the boxes Nanami is now holding. "What are those?"  
  
"One is a gift, and one box contains a cake", Nanami replies. "I know you were trying to eat that rotten slice of cake." She looks over the counter, to see the same slice of cake Nagito is supposed to eat.  
  
"Yeah, I was trying to eat that", Nagito chuckles. "It's just as rotten as me, after all."  
  
"You're not as rotten as the cake", Nanami sighs. He knows she's tired of his antics. But what is she still doing here? "To be honest, you also don't deserve getting your heart broken."  
  
Nagito tilts his head. "Huh? And why is that, Nanami-san?"  
  
Nanami steps closer to him. Though she's smaller than him, her eyes are intimidating. She has a stern expression on her face.  
  
"Because, you've suffered enough", she replies. "I don't need you to suffer more."  
  
"I am the embodiment of suffering", Nagito says. "I can make anyone suffer, because of my luck."  
  
"Komaeda-kun", Nanami holds Nagito's hand. Her hand is so warm, unlike his. He stays at home and works at night. "I know you have a streak of both good and bad luck. But don't make that an excuse. Because that's a really dumb excuse."  
  
"But that excuse, Nanami-san", Nagito lets go of her hand. Just a second ago, he's actually enoying how warm she is. Now he longs for it again. "Is to make everyone steer away from me. My bad luck is nothing but a pain. I can understand why Hinata-kun left me for you."  
  
"For me?", Nanami tilts her head. "You've got that all wrong. He treats me as a friend. Plus, I have a guy I like."  
  
"Hm? A guy you like?" Nagito shouldn't be prying on other's business. Who is he to do that? But, he wants to know more about a gamer girl. "Is he in a game?"  
  
Nanami smiles. "You know so much about me, Komaeda-kun."  
  
"I just guessed, that's all", Nagito replies. "I mean, who am I to guess it right?"  
  
"Someone lucky. Now come on, let's open the box and slice the cake." Nanami walks to the dining table and places both boxes on it. She unties the ribbon on the box with the cake. "Do you have any scissors?"  
  
"Yeah, here", Nagito takes a pair of scissors from the coffee table. "I use it at times."  
  
Nanami looks at him with a suspicious look, but looks at the box again. She cuts it, and takes the cake out of the box once she's finished opening it.  
  
Nagito looks at the cake. It's small, and can only fit about four people. It looks like the flavor is chocolate. He's not a big fan of chocolate, but Nanami is. He can see Nanami in the corner of his eye, eyeing the cake with shining eyes.  
  
"Do you have a cake slicer, Komaeda-kun?", she asks.  
  
Nagito shakes his head. "Just use this cutter then, Nanami-san." He gives Nanami his cutter, and Nanami starts to slice the cake. After four slices, she gets two plates, and takes a slice for her, then for Nagito.  
  
"Did you really have to give me a slice of your cake?", Nagito asks, looking at the slice.  
  
"What do you mean 'my cake'?", Nanami asks, mouth full of chocolate cake. "It's your birthday, so it makes it your cake."  
  
"You bought it", Nagito argues. "So it's your cake."  
  
"What if it's our cake?", Nanami gulps the cake down. "We share our ownership with it."  
  
Nagito scoffs. "What is this, some kind of video game? Anyway, you forgot the most important part in a birthday celebration."  
  
Nanami tilts her head, confused and oblivious. "Hm? Is it the presents? I gave you one."  
  
"Not that", Nagito nods to the cake. "The candle blowing."  
  
Nanami takes a long time to respond. And when she does, she's as monotone as everyone else. "Oh, I see. Sorry. Why don't I sing a happy birthday to you then?"  
  
"Sure." Nagito doesn't mind someone singing a happy birthday. The only thing he minds with the song is that it's sung to him.  
  
Nanami takes her cellphone out, and starts recording. Nagito tilts his head, confused. Why would someone record their experience with each other?  
  
Nanami clears her throat, then starts to sing. Nagito's eyes widen, as he hears a soft melody slipping into his ears. He feels the whole world sinking, and he and Nanami are the only ones afloat in a dark abyss.  
  
Nanami stops singing, and Nagito is still in a trance. Nanami tilts her head.  
  
"Huh? Komaeda-kun, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Nagito snaps out of his trance, and smiles. "I... really like your singing, Nanami-san."  
  
Nanami smiles. "Thank you. Anyway, why don't you open your birthday present? It isn't very flashy, but I wanted to give you a present."  
  
"Then again, you know you shouldn't have", Nagito hesitantly takes the present from the table, and looks at Nanami. Nanami smiles and nods, signalling him to open it.  
  
Nagito inhales, then exhales, and starts to tear the paper. After a few minutes of tearing the paper, he finally unwraps the box. He opens it, then gasps. He takes his present out of the box, a scrapbook.  
  
"What am I going to do with this?", he asks.  
  
"Well, it's just a scrapbook, nothing new", Nanami replies. "But this scrapbook has all of our moments together, before... you know..."  
  
"Nanami-san", Nagito says. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Komaeda-kun", Nanami replies, smiling. "Did I make your birthday worth something?"  
  
Nagito smiles, then starts to think. His last happy birthday was before his parents died, a decade ago. After that, he celebrated alone ever since. Hinata celebrated Nagito's birthday once, but it was just plain, blunt. But then, he looks at Nanami. He smiles, meaning it completely.  
  
"Yeah, you made me happy, Chiaki", Nagito says. "Hey, why don't we eat the remains of the cake?"  
  
Nanami smiles. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what
> 
> I ship Komahina AND Komanami


End file.
